The Phantom Menace
by SaiyanofLight
Summary: In a future, where Vlad Plasmius rules and Danny Phantom is an exile to humanity, the clock king contemplates on allowing the future to continue, or changing the present to prevent evil from happening. But to do that he must open the greatest evil of all.


Prologue

A gray cloud loomed over the once, pleasant skies of Amity Park. It cloaked the area with an atmospheric despair. The dull mood had been present in Amity for 12 long years. As even the bright and comforting presence of the sun could no longer bear to see a once thriving area in such overwhelming grief. The streets were littered with garbage and buildings remained incomplete or halfway destroyed. Chaos became Amity's main theme, as the once bliss town became not unlike a graveyard.

27 year old Danny Phantom made his way through the skies, he too feeling a pang of despair witnessing how far the Earth had fallen. It was a constant reminder that the planet was no longer Earth but planet Plasmius. It had been that way for years. He found a twisted sense of irony in how he used to frequently joke about Masters, too young to realize what a threat Vlad Plasmius represented. Such arrogance was what led to his return and victory.

As Danny continued to glide across the sky, where the clouds used to thrive, his ghost senses caused his body to react prematurely at the danger occurring on the ground below. It was Fright Knight. Danny's keen eyes were able to detect him from that much of a distance. A feeling of pride settled within him, as he could never get accustomed to the dramatic growth of his ghost form and powers. Danny had almost abandoned his human form, in which he roamed the human world in his ghost form entirely. Danny figured since everything in his life, the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, were taken away from him, sucked into this poor abyss of a world now called Plasmius, Danny Fenton could no longer exist. But roaming the world, avoiding Vlad's capture, in his ghost form put a strain on his body that he eventually had gotten used to and embraced. Soon, his ghost abilities not only developed further, but blossomed.

But for now his focus was returned to the present and to Fright Knight. A former knight for the king of ghosts who had become subjugated by Vlad. Knight was Vlad's top henchmen and Danny's most deadliest foe a few years ago. It sent his emotions churning with anger as he saw what Knight was doing. He was putting down a small rebellion that grew like a flame would eventually erupt into a wild fire. It did Danny's heart justice that there were still people willing to resist Plasmius's ruling. But Vlad's retaliation would border on the inhumane, and it was clear Danny had to put an end to Fright Knight before he caused harm.

Danny dived further to the ground toward the small town, and as the distance between Danny and the town decreased, Fright Knight's apathy became more apparent and found that Danny was too late in preventing any harm. As if Fright Knight was the reaper himself, Plasmius's henchman lined up the townspeople and blasted each individual with an ecto beam. To say Danny was appalled would be an understatement.

"No!" Danny screamed, his emotions erupting through his voice.

Before Fright Knight could react, a surge of energy emitted from Danny's palm, directed at Fright Knight which knocked the villain on his back before Danny could plant his feet on the ground. Now Danny was certain he had surpassed the Fright Knight. That blast barely used 10 of Danny's power, and Fright Knight fell to the floor as if he was hit with a truck. It was all the confirmation he needed. As he glared at Fright Knight, now fully grounded, he remembered how years ago in his adolescent ages Danny would say a clever and witty joke, but years avoiding Vlad Plasmius and at the same time trying to restore the Earth molded him into a warrior. The silent but deadly type.

"I knew you were never a saint, Knight, but killing innocent people just for expressing themselves. That's extreme even for you."

Danny never felt such a strong urge to destroy a ghost, but the notion became alluring as his anger increased. It was as if he smelled the sweet scent of blood for the first time. Fright Knight slowly rose to his feet.

"If I were you, I'd stay down."

Fright Knight obviously ignored Danny's warning and stood firmly before firing two ecto lasers from his eyes. Danny dodged the attack with ease, seemingly vanishing before reappearing behind Knight. Danny's speed increased to the point that not even ghost eyes could track him. Knight jumped as Danny breathed on his neck, causing the hair in the back to stand up.

"I've wanted to capture you the most." Danny said as he reached for the Fenton thermos attached to his belt buckle.

"It's a shame you'll never get the chance to." Danny heard a deep and vaguely familiar voice say behind him.

"What!?"

Suddenly, Danny felt a vice grip around his neck preventing him from collecting oxygen. It was powerful, deadly. A grasp no ordinary ghost could possess.

"What's wrong Danny? You act as if you've seen…..A GHOST."

The voice, and laughter that echoed through Danny's ears after it, practically revealed his assailant's identity, but he was in denial. In a sense, Danny was indeed seeing a ghost. A ghost from the past that haunted him in his dreams. As if the Ghost finally decided to leave Danny's nightmares and face the hybrid ghost physically.

"Vince." Danny struggled, his words feeling as though it went through fire to escape his mouth, "I thought you were in the ghost zone."

"I was but then I decided to pay planet Plasmius a visit. Lo and behold, I find out that you're still running around scot free. I guess Vlad couldn't handle the job after all. Pity."

"What can I say; I'm a hard guy to track down."

"Apparently. But luckily I'm here to put your reign at an end."

"I survived ten years since you've been gone. I don't think you can make that much of a difference."

"Then allow me to prove you wrong."

In desperation, Danny garnered what strength he had left to send his head crashing into Vince's face before firing a freeze ray at Fright Knight to eliminate another foe from the equation. He then turned to Vince who was staggering to his feet. A smile spread across Vince's face that wasn't even dented by the attack. In fact, Danny's head felt more painful than what he saw on Vince's expression. Danny held his head as he slowly felt the throbbing headache fading.

"Yeah, good job in proving me wrong." Danny said.

"Oh come on, friend, you have to give me a chance. Also..it seems you've managed to put Fright Knight on….THIN ICE!"

"You still haven't stopped coming up with those lame puns, huh?"

"Please..my puns are genius. GENIUS!"

Danny thought otherwise. Ever since the two met, Vince had such an annoying habit of reiterating some unnecessary pun. He even screamed them for emphasis. But while reminiscing on old times, his eyes caught the remaining civilians that Danny prevented Fright Knight from reaching. He was perplexed as to why the civilians were still present.

"What are you guys still doing here!? Get out now!"

Faster than Danny could react, the civilians extended their arms and instantly ecto rays emitted from their palms. Before Danny could dodge, he found himself paralyzed and succumbing to the pain. As Danny fell on one knee, the skin of those civilians had literally shredded until they revealed to be simple clones of Vince in a clever disguise. Danny was impressed and appalled at the same time.

"Yes, Danny. This was a trap and you fell right into it That's also the reason I let Fright tag along. I needed him to activate your ghost senses to avoid suspicion. The truth is you never stood a….a GHOST OF A CHANCE against me. My power has also increased drastically from non stop training in the ghost zone. I even intentionally took on the likes of skulker and technus combined just to increase my skills. All for this moment. Years ago you were able to best me but now, my abilities rival that of the king of ghosts while yours…well….I guess the shoe's on the other foot."

Danny wanted to retaliate but the rays kept him forcefully at bay. It was intolerable. Like being ripped apart from the inside out.

"And Samantha has been an obedient wife of mine. She's a bit reluctant to accept our love at times but all I have to do is threaten your life and she remembers her place."

"SHUT UP!" Without knowing how, Danny was able to stand on his two feet, as if given energy from some unknown entity.

"What!?" was all he heard Vincent say. He began approaching Vince until the clones increased the pressure on the ecto-rays, forcing Danny onto the floor again. The power of the rays were so immense that Danny reverted back to his human form. A form that was almost unfamiliar to him. He felt as though he devolved in a way. Danny was now lying on the floor, his body crippled from the rays that rendered him as useless as an inanimate object. The only part of his body that could move without causing him some form of physical anguish were his eyes as they locked on Vince.

"Well, I guess you're really….GROUNDED!"

A sickening laugh settled in Danny's earlobes. It was as if that laugh was a mark on the brain that gave Danny the grim reality. Danny Phantom was finally beaten. He could only muster enough strength to move his lips.

"It's not…fair…..you…you never deserved…Sam…"

"If I were you I'd be worrying about myself right about now."

Vince slowly approached Danny and hovered over him, his hand glowing. As Danny saw the vague yet prominent aura surround Vince's fist, he wondered if this was truly the end.

"Maybe this was our destiny all along. How sad."

As Vincent was on the verge of crashing his fist into Danny, a sound disrupted the silent fear that rested on Danny's conscience. Vince turned around and Danny's eyes followed the sound until, out of the fog, Vlad Plasmius emerged.

"Danny Phantom and Vincent Ghost. It's like a little reunion, isn't it?"

"Plasmius." Vince said with a sort of blithe tone. Danny always thought that he and Vlad were on the best of terms. "How did you know I was even here?"

"The Fright Knight informed me of your arrival about a month ago."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I knew if anyone was strong enough to capture Danny Phantom it would be you." Vlad answered. "Five long years, Vince. What have you been doing?"

"Training. Non stop to destroy him." Vincent briefly turned to a nearly unconscious Danny. "It's funny because I thought you would've captured him by now. Y'know, with your abilities."

"I couldn't. After me and Maggie married, Danny literally fled the Earth. He returned only a year before you did."

"So great minds do think alike. Well, Vlad, thank you for congratulating me but if you'll excuse me it's time for me to bring the ghost boy to an end."

"I can't allow you to do that, Vince."

Vince turned around, seemingly in distraught. Danny would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was surprised as well.

"Have you gone senile ya old fool! As long as Danny is alive your entire empire is at risk!"

"I can simply take away his powers, Vincent. I possess the technology. Besides, my wife has been a wreck ever since Jack and that snotty daughter of his fell off the face of this Earth. She's like an empty basket. I think finding out that Danny is safe and unharmed will do some good for her."

"You're letting him go just because of some woman who has you whipped! This is baloney! I've spent years trying to get my power up to defeat Danny Phantom! I have done so and you're in my freaking way!"

"I appreciate your help, but I'm afraid that Danny Fenton is officially off limits."

Danny saw a surge of anger coursing through Vince's eyes, pigmenting them until the coldness he emitted was so prominent it sent a chill through his crippled body. Vince embalmed his hand into a fist, an aura surrounding it as he stared dead at Vlad.

"I hope you realize that my training wasn't like any regular training that you and Danny endured. It's obvious that I'm the strongest and smartest of us two, Vlad. I'm the superior being and you know it!"

Vlad simply released a smirk as Vince continued charging his weapon.

"You think this is funny!" Vince said, obviously noticing his amused expression. "I never thought your demise would be something to laugh at! You really have gone senile! And now…you leave me no choice."

"Vince, I had a feeling it would come to this. I hoped it wouldn't. After all, you were the general of my army."

"What?"

Without warning, Vlad pulled out something resembling a ray gun and fired it at Vince. A green energy emitted from its barrel, encasing Vincent in it. All Danny heard were Vincent's terrible screams before he fell flat on the floor, immobile. Static seemed to have jumped around his body.

"Fool." Vlad said. "You may have surpassed me in strength but not in wits. I gathered some ectoranium from space, just incase either you or Daniel proved to be more than I can handle. You won't be able to move for months now with this coursing through your system."

Vlad made his way toward Danny Phantom, who had since been witnessing the events unfold as a spectator until now.

"After we get home I'm stripping you of your ghost powers. Then, after your mother rubs my feet, with you out of the way, Fenton, I'll be able to go on and conquer the universe!" A sickening laugh echoed through the area as Danny faded into a deep darkness.

* * *

In the outskirts and operation room of time itself, Clock Work watched the events unfold while gazing at the window of time. His body constantly shifted as it always did. From infant, to adult, to old man, and back again. It was always in constant flux or rotation. As he watched the screen with piqued interest, the observers appeared behind him as if forming from the air itself.

"I was wondering when the two of you would show up. After all, it was only a matter of time."

"Aren't you going to do anything about Vlad Plasmius?" one of the observers asked anxiously.

"From what? Conquering the universe and ruling it all with an iron fist?"

He turned to meet the two individual eyes of the observers.

"No." Clockwork said flatly.

"But why?"

"But why?" the second observer asked, repeating the first.

"You two seem to be losing your touch. Because, the fact remains, I cannot keep intervening in the timeline or else eventually the space time continuum will distort."

"And then what will happen?"

"Well, there are a number of possibilities, but none of them are good."

"So are you just going to have Vlad Plasmius run amok in the human and ghost world?"

"I have my options. But this….is no ordinary threat. We did the same thing by preventing Danny Phantom from becoming his evil incarnate, but by doing that we might have cost him his life and, arguably, a more dangerous threat."

"So what do we do?"

"We do what you two adore doing. We observe the events in the present. And then, if I deem the problem irrevocable by mortal hands, I will make a decision. But either way, my interference or any interference that disrupts the current timeline can have dire consequences. You two must understand that no matter what happens to Earth or the Ghost Zone, we still lose."

* * *


End file.
